La vía de la causa eficiente
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Para el reto "La ciencia de Johnlock": "Realmente le molestaba el hecho de que relacionara todo con la ciencia. Mucho más con un tema como este".


Hola! Esta historia es para el reto "La ciencia de Johnlock". Mi frase es: "Realmente le molestaba el hecho de que relacionara todo con la ciencia. Mucho más con un tema como este".

* * *

Nada más entrar por la puerta le llegó la voz de Sherlock desde el sofá.

—John, ¿tienes algo que hacer el 18 de agosto?

—Que yo sepa, no —respondió el médico. Un instante después añadió, desconfiado—: ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora planeas los casos con tanta antelación?

—Claro que no. Es solo que estamos invitados a una boda.

El rubio dejó las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo. «Oh, oh», pensó.

—¿Cómo que "estamos"? ¿A quién conocemos que nos pueda invitar a los dos a su boda? No creo que sean Anderson y Donovan.

—Por favor… —descartó el detective—. Se trata de tu prima, Lucy, creo. Se casa con un tal Matthew.

—¿Mi prima? ¿Y por qué narices iba a invitarte mi prima _a ti_? —En ese momento reparó en la tarjeta de color crema que Sherlock sostenía con displicencia—. Espera un momento, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo narices sabes tú todo esto? —se la quitó de las manos bruscamente y leyó los ornamentados caracteres. Como se imaginaba, se dirigía a él y no mencionaba a Sherlock para nada. Miró al detective, agitando el díptico frente a sus narices—: Me vas a decir que esto ha llegado sin sobre, ¿verdad?

—No seas absurdo, nadie se gasta tanto en una invitación de cartulina verjurada y elige una tipografía caligráfica tan cursi para luego enviarla sin sobre. Está ahí, en la mesa. He intentado no romperlo demasiado, por si te hace ilusión conservarlo. Aunque me temo que no lo he conseguido del todo. Así que he estado pensando que deberíamos invertir en un abrecartas. Ya sé que están un poco pasados de moda y que tampoco recibimos tanta correspondencia, pero para este caso me habría venido bien. Me he tenido que conformar con tu cuchillo de la mermelada y así no ha habido manera. Además, un abrecartas siempre lo podemos reciclar como arma defensiva, ¿no crees?

Podía decirle tantas cosas: que estaba harto de que cotilleara sus pertenencias, que abrir la correspondencia ajena es un delito, que estaba más harto aún de que siempre le respondiera a todas sus preguntas retóricas, como si no supiera que estaba siendo irónico y que sabía perfectamente que la invitación había llegado con sobre. Pero prefirió ahorrar tiempo, la verdad.

—Sherlock, dudo que conozcas a mi prima y aquí solo aparece mi nombre. ¿Por qué dices que estás invitado?

Los ojos del detective se agrandaron.

—Claro que no conozco a tu prima. Pensaba que estaba suficientemente claro: voy como tu acompañante.

Ahora fue el turno de John de mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿Y se puede saber quién ha decidido que yo quiero que me acompañes?

—Bueno, tu hermana me ha dicho que podía ir contigo.

—¿Harry te ha dicho eso? —Estaba alucinando.

Sherlock asintió.

—Ta has dejado aquí el móvil, así que como no podía preguntártelo a ti, le escribí a ella —explicó.

«Genial, Sherlock y mi hermana conspirando a mis espaldas. Ya puedo echarme a temblar».

—Explícame bien clarito qué le has preguntado y qué te ha respondido, Sherlock —dijo manteniendo la calma.

—Le he preguntado si a una boda tienes que ir necesariamente con tu pareja o puedes ir con un amigo, y ella me ha dicho que por supuesto que puedes ir con un amigo. Luego, puedo ir contigo, ¿no es así?

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Ya le había desmontado por completo. John no tenía hijos, pero sabía que si los tuviera le torearían de esa misma forma, pasando por completo de su autoridad, y luego regalándole una pizca de cariño para convertirle en un idiota blandengue y hacer de él lo que quisieran. Pero él conocía su juego y no se lo iba a permitir.

—Mira, Sherlock, ni siquiera sé si voy a ir. La verdad es que no sé por qué me ha invitado mi prima porque no es que tengamos mucha relación precisamente, al igual que con el resto de mi familia. Y, por mucho que te haya dicho mi hermana, a estas cosas la gente va con su pareja. Así que, como tengo pareja, cosa que sabes perfectamente, desde luego iría con ella antes que contigo.

—Oh, pero venga, John ¡si conoces a Claire desde hace dos semanas! Para la hora del cóctel ya ni siquiera sabrás de qué hablar con ella. Reconoce que conmigo te aburrirías menos.

—¡Es Chloe! Y puedo hablar con ella durante días enteros si me da la gana, y si no hablamos, tranquilo, que tampoco nos vamos a aburrir. —Le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos del detective. «Ja, ahí sí que te he dado»—. Vamos a ver, ¿se puede saber qué interés tienes de repente en venir conmigo a una boda?

—Bueno, nunca he estado en una.

—¿Y? Recuerdo que el año pasado puse un rato la retransmisión de la del príncipe William y querías que la quitara porque te parecía un aburrimiento.

—He cambiado de opinión.

—Yo diría que lo haces solamente para fastidiarme, porque te molesta que vaya con Chloe.

—Piensa lo que quieras, John. Se trata simplemente de curiosidad.

—No veo qué puedes encontrar de interesante en una celebración del amor entre dos personas ante Dios, si ambos son temas que te dan exactamente igual.

—Precisamente, John. Me gustaría saber algo más de las motivaciones de la gente normal. ¿Por qué esa insistencia en creer en patrañas con nula base científica?

—Bueno, supongo que los "simples mortales" necesitamos creer en un poder superior para dar sentido a nuestras "limitadas existencias" —dijo con retintín.

—Me estaba refiriendo al amor para toda la vida, pero tienes razón, se puede aplicar lo mismo a Dios. Por favor, si no hay absolutamente ninguna prueba que apoye la viabilidad de eso que llamas "poder superior".

—Mira, es una cuestión de fe. — Ya habían tenido conversaciones sobre este tema con anterioridad y realmente le molestaba el hecho de que relacionara todo con la ciencia. Mucho más con un tema como este. No se puede decir que fuera una persona muy practicante, pero sí tenía sus creencias y le consolaba pensar que había algo o alguien que daba sentido a la existencia. En Afganistán el pensamiento de que debía haber algo después de la muerte le había ayudado a seguir adelante en los momentos más difíciles. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que Sherlock podía tener razón porque al fin y al cabo él también era un hombre de ciencia, no quería renunciar a esta esperanza.

—Oh, perfecto, entonces yo puedo creer en los fantasmas y las brujas, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo creer que ese tal Harry Potter de las películas es real, si tengo fe en ello?

—Eso es distinto —rebatió.

—Ambos son personajes con poderes extraordinarios cuyas hazañas se relatan en libros de ficción. Dime por qué debo creer en uno sí y en el otro no.

—Bueno, las historias de la Biblia quizá sean eso, historias, pero eso no quita para que pueda existir Dios, aunque su concepción no sea la de un anciano con barba blanca, si es a lo que te refieres.

—¿Entonces?

—Puede que en realidad sea algo indefinido, una especie de fuerza o energía.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿No te sientes ridículo diciendo eso?

—Si te vas a reír de mí como siempre, dejamos la conversación ahora mismo —advirtió John—. Vale, quizá no sea algo racional, pero el ser humano también tiene un componente irracional. Hasta tú mismo tienes reacciones irracionales en ocasiones. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Baskerville? Incluso tú dudaste. Y la propia ciencia en la que tanto confías es un acto de fe también, en realidad. Según van avanzando los descubrimientos se producen cambios de paradigma que hacen que lo que creías que era cierto pierda validez.

—Perfectamente, John: el día en que se demuestre científicamente la existencia de Dios, lo creeré. Solo digo que, mientras tanto, no lo hago y me parece absurdo hacerlo. Es como si siguieras creyendo en Santa Claus con tus años.

—Bueno, quizá tengas razón en eso. Las personas normales, como tú dices, necesitamos esperanza, igual que los niños. Necesitamos pensar que las cosas pasan por algo, que hay un plan detrás de todo. Necesitamos pensar que aunque esta vida sea injusta, lo que venga después no lo será.

—Como decía, pueril. Creer que después de la muerte hay un premio para el que se porta bien y un castigo para el malo... ¿Qué se supone que es entonces la vida? ¿Un reality show para vuestro Dios, que al final decide quién se salva y quién no?

Que le tildara de pueril precisamente él era algo que el ex militar no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

—Quizá sea más pueril creerse Dios uno mismo —le soltó.

—No me creo Dios en absoluto, John.

El médico se rio.

—Eso habría que discutirlo. —A continuación, prosiguió—: Entonces, ¿prefieres pensar que no hay nada después de la muerte? ¿Prefieres pensar que todo en el universo sucede por azar?

—¿Qué tiene de malo el azar?

—No me pareces el tipo de persona que se deja guiar por él.

—Pues, sin embargo, tengo mucho que agradecerle. —Le miró durante un buen rato—. Si no fuera por él, ahora mismo seguiría solo.

* * *

Horas después, el detective volvió a solicitar la atención de su compañero.

—Por cierto, John.

—¿Sí, Sherlock?

—¿Para la boda te vas a poner el traje gris?

Le miró, sorprendido y un poco molesto.

—¿Y eso qué más te da? Ya te he dicho que puedes venir conmigo a la boda. ¿Qué quieres, que además conjuntemos nuestras corbatas para que se rían aún más de mí?

—No, te lo decía porque te queda bien.

Lo dijo con la misma tranquilidad con que comentaría la hora que era. «¿Cómo es que se ha fijado en eso?». Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, tenía que reconocer que él mismo se había fijado en que absolutamente todo lo que se ponía Sherlock le quedaba bien. Pero ni en broma se lo iba a decir porque: uno, seguro que ya lo sabía y, dos, no estaba preparado para soportar su vanidad si le decía eso.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Qué?

—Sobre la imposibilidad científica del amor para toda la vida que has mencionado antes, ¿qué argumentos tienes al respecto?

* * *

En fin, como siempre, creo que me ha quedado demasiado precipitado, pero esta vez tengo una excusa: lo he escrito precipitadamente. Espero que os guste! Ah, y aunque imagino que no es necesario aclararlo, no pretendo ofender las creencias de nadie, vale? Es solo una historia de ficción y mi opinión personal no tiene por qué estar representada.


End file.
